Bert Kibbler
Bertram "Bert" Kibbler is an employee of the Caltech geology department. Bert first appeared in "The Contractual Obligation Implementation" as a socially awkward character that Raj met just prior to a library date with Lucy. He asked to join their date but Raj sent him away. This character is unnamed in the plot, but the closing credits gave the name "Bert". Bert also appears when he meets Amy while she was working in her own lab at Caltech, in "The Occupation Recalibration". Bert keeps bringing Amy interesting and beautiful rocks every day. It takes Howard and Raj to make Amy aware that he likes her. Bert then asks her to a rock show which she declines because she has a boyfriend. When Bert starts talking about how no one wants to do anything with him, Amy, in a fit of sympathy agrees to go. Unfortunately, Bert is taking it as a date. Raj and Howard offer to talk to him to let him down easy and they end up going with him to the show. In "The Dependence Transcendence", Bert hosts a Caltech party that only Amy and Penny attend. He feels that Amy is the coolest girl at work and that Sheldon is cool only because he is dating Amy. As the girls are leaving Penny tells a geology joke, and he says they have to leave because he is in love with both of them. He reappeared in "The Fetal Kick Catalyst" as a guest at Shamy's brunch in their apartment. He mentions that a girl he was living with once moved out and took all his best rocks. He reappeared in "The Geology Elevation" after winning a $500,000 MacArthur Fellowship grant from Caltech which makes Sheldon jealous. He admits that he has a thing for Amy, but once he won his grant he thinks that he could do better. He also thinks about nominating Howard for another one which, irritates Sheldon even more. Bert reappeared in the episode "The Allowance Evaporation" where he is with Shamy on their date night due to his own date bailing on him. He also casually reveals his knowledge of Amy and Sheldon having coitus annually, much to her chagrin. He reappeared in "The Separation Agitation", and it's revealed that he has a recent girlfriend named Rebecca, who only appears to be with him for his grant money. After breaking up with her, Bert instantly regrets it and buys expensive stuff to successfully win her back. In "The Geology Methodology", Bert asks Sheldon to collaborate with him on a Dark matter project involving neutrino signatures, an idea which Sheldon likes, but is embarrassed to tell others that he is working with a geologist. When Bert learns this he stops working with Sheldon and replaces him with Leonard. He appeared in "The Solo Oscillation" where he replaced Raj in Howard's band "Footprints on the Moon". In "The Bow Tie Asymmetry", Bert went to the Shamy wedding. Howard thought he cleaned up nice and Bert compared himself to a geode, which has to broken open to see the beauty. He reappeared again in The Wedding Gift Wormhole, when Amy and Sheldon were on a scavenger hunt and needed some help figuring out what the wedding gift was; it turned out to be a quartz chakra wand. In "The Meteorite Manifestation", Bert wants Raj's help cutting open a meteorite with a band saw. Leonard wants to do it with his laser, but Bert declines. Leonard gets angry that he is left out. He steals the meteorite, cuts it open and then gets infected with an virus that turns him in to a flesh eating zombie. He wakes up, starts to glow and then attacks Penny and wakes up again. Finally he apologizes to Bert and Raj. In "The Inspiration Deprivation", Howard buys a scooter like he used to own, with him and Raj planning to relive their good old days. Bernadette is angry and doesn't want him to get hurt. He sells it to Bert who immediately has an accident. At the emergency room he meets a nurse that gives him her number. In the series finale, Bert looks after Cinnamon for Raj. He intends to use Cinnamon to help get girls and will let Raj know if she dies in his care. Trivia * Bert is known for being a "gentle giant". * He often makes jokes concerning rocks and stones due to his specialty in Geology. * Like David Gibbs and Zack Johnson, Bert is taller than Sheldon. He's also the tallest character of the show, after Glenn, Bernadette's old porifeesor/boyfriend. * He and Rebecca broke up in Season 12. * S06E18: "The Contractual Obligation Implementation" * S07E18: "The Occupation Recalibration" * S10E03: "The Dependence Transcendence" * S10E06: "The Fetal Kick Catalyst" * S10E09: "The Geology Elevation" * S10E16: "The Allowance Evaporation" * S10E21: "The Separation Agitation" * S11E07: "The Geology Methodology" * S11E13: "The Solo Oscillation" * S11E24: "The Bow Tie Asymmetry" * S12E2: "The Wedding Gift Wormhole" * S12E6: "The Imitation Perturbation" * S12E14: "The Meteorite Manifestation" * S12E19: "The Inspiration Deprivation" * S12E24: "The Stockholm Syndrome" Gallery 10.03 tdt-2.jpg|Amy and Penny arrive. 10.03 tdt-3.jpg|ArrivinMehr anzeigenWeniger anzeigeng at Bert's party. 10.03 tdt-4.jpg|Bert. 10.03 tdt-8.jpg|I'm the hot girl. Flash57.png|Hasty retreat. Flash51.png|Thanks for coming. You're nice people. Flash52.png|Good bye Bert. Flash45.png|Bert. Flash43.png|Conversing. Flash35.png|I'm going to clean up. Flash32.png|Intimate party. Flash33.png|You can go. 10.06 thefetalck-28.jpg|Afraid of the flying cork. 10.06 thefetalck-26.jpg|Trying to open Champaign. 10.06 thefetalck-24.jpg|Mimosas for everyone. 10.06 thefetalck-5.jpg|Cheers. 10.06 thefetalck-4.jpg|To my friend Stuart. 10.06 thefetalck-3.jpg|I'm not really part of the group. 10.06 thefetalck-2.jpg|Cheers. 10.06 thefetalck-1.jpg|Cheers. K46.png|Here's the mimosas. K44.png|Bert. K42.png|Sheldon introducing his guests. K29.png|Shamy brunch. K28.png|Bert. K15.png|A toast to Stuart. K12.png|I propose a toast. GL1.png|Bert getting accolades. GL2.png|Newest Macarthur Fellowship recipient. GL3.png|The guys talking to Bert about his grant. GL5.png|Bert and his grant. GL34.png|Congradulating Bert. GL36.png|Walking out to hit a water fountain. GL44.png|Bert's award plaque. GL46.png|Bert's office. GL47.png|Sheldon confessing to Bert. GL48.png|Standing up to Bert. OR5.jpg| Berts10.jpg|I have a lot of money. TAE9.jpg|Shamy's date night w/ Bert. 10.21 TSA-2.jpg 10.21 TSA-8.jpg 10.21 TSA-9.jpg 10.21 TSA-10.jpg 10.21 TSA-11.jpg 10.21 TSA-12.jpg 10.21 TSA-16.jpg 10.21 TSA-19.jpg TGM-1.jpg TGM-2.jpg TGM-14.jpg TGM-2.jpg|Bert at work. TGM-14.jpg|Bert needs some help with his project. TAE3.jpg|Waiting for his G-Harmony date. TAE5.jpg|Bert waiting for his date. 10.21 TSA-8.jpg|Talking his new girlfriend. TGM-1.jpg|Can I come back? 10.21 TSA-9.jpg|Bert has a new girlfriend. TAE8.jpg|Sheldon insulting Bert. 10.21 TSA-18.jpg|I broke up with my girlfriend. 10.21 TSA-19.jpg|Depressed Bert. TAE9.jpg|Bery joins Shamy's dinner date. 10.21 TSA-2.jpg|May I speak? 10.21 TSA-6.jpg|Bert and Raj. 10.21 TSA-12.jpg|Bert has a new girlfriend. 10.21 TSA-7.jpg|Rebecca; Bert's new girlfriend. 10.21 TSA-8.jpg|Bert and Raj. 10.21 TSA-9.jpg|Bert. 10.21 TSA-16.jpg|At the cafeteria. 10.21 TSA-17.jpg||At the cafeteria. 10.21 TSA-11.jpg||Talking with his new girlfriend. Solo11.png|Bert joins the band. Solo12.png|Bert's boulder song. Solo22.png|Footprints on the Moon performing. Solo24.png|Bert performing "The Boulder". TBTA-32.jpg|Processional. aws70.png|Wedding venue. aws71.png|Howard and Bert. aws96.png|Raj has a question. aws102.png|Raj's question. aws107.png|Why aren't tire tires on any of those Star Wars vehicles? aws109.png|Watching Stuart answer the Star Wars questions. aws114.png|Excuse me. Where are you going? aws118.png|Mary applauding Penny. aws133.png|Here we go. aws164.png|Raj and Bert. aws169.png|Raj and Bert. aws200.png|Penny and Leonard watching the Coopers. aws202.png|Penny and Leonard following down the aisle. II22.png|A Hofstadter Halloween. II24.png|Geologist and Mary Poppins. II25.png|Geologist “Doc” Ewing. II26.png|Bert and Bernie - the long and the short. II28.png|Bert's stepping in time. II32.png|Bert, Raj and Anu. II36.png|Shocked at the fake Howard and Bernadette. Met2.jpg|Bert wants help from Raj. Met4.jpg|Bert wants Raj help cutting open a meteorite. Met8.jpg|Leonard apologizing about being jealous. md9.jpg|I have a meteorite which has an organic signature inside. md10.jpg|I could use the help of an astrophysicist. md58.jpg|Leonard, what are you doing? md62.jpg|Leonard is zapped! md64.jpg|Leonard attacks Bert! md77.jpg|Bert and Terry Brad "saw". md78.jpg|Getting to work. ID51.jpg|Howard found a buyer. ID52.jpg|Bert drives off. TSS-7.jpg|That seems like an unnecessary thing to say. TSS-8.jpg|If she dies, I’ll just tell you. Category:Characters Category:Caltech Faculty Category:Geologists Category:Season 7 Category:Season 6 Category:Amy's Lab Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Season 10 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Scientists Category:Professor